


Under The Weather

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce nurse Tony through a bout of pneumonia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> written for the h/c square pneumonia.

Tony clutched his workbench as another cough rocked his body and made his chest ache more than the arc reactor did on a good day.

“I’m not a doctor,” Clint drawled from where he was sprawled on the battered futon reading a dog-eared paperback novel. “But, that didn’t sound so good.”

“It didn’t feel so good either,” Tony admitted with a slight wheeze. The coughing spells had started hitting him around lunchtime, but he had tried to down play them in his mind. He hated being sick. “I think I picked up a bug somewhere.”

“You want me to go find Bruce?”

“Nah,” Tony answered. “I think I’m going to go lie down for a little while and see if that helps.”

* & *

When Tony hadn’t return to his lab after a few hours, Clint went in search of him and found him in his room. He was curled into a shivering ball of abject misery in the middle of his bed having kicked the comforter onto the floor.

This scared Clint because the only time he had ever seen Tony looking so bad was coming off a bender when he and Pepper had broken up.

He walked over to the bed and softly called out, “Tony,” before he placed a gentle hand on his lover’s shaking shoulder. He didn’t want to scare Tony and add a flashback to what he was already suffering from.

“Oh God,” Tony groaned and then coughed.

“Think you can sit up?”

“Maybe with a little help.”

Clint knelt on the bed and help Tony sit up. He stuffed a couple of pillows behind Tony’s back to help keep the other man upright.

“I feel like shit,” Tony grumbled when he could talk without strangling on his words.

“If it makes you feel any better, you look like shit,” Clint replied with a hint of humor in his voice hiding his growing concern.

“Thanks for the pep talk.”

“You’re welcome,” Clint gently retorted. “You want me to get Bruce now?”

“Please.”

* & *

“You know I’m not a real medical doctor,” Bruce reminded Clint before they entered Tony’s room.

“I know,” Clint replied. “But you are the only person Tony will listen to when he’s under the weather.”

Bruce sighed. “Let’s go see what Tony has done to himself this time.”

Clint opened the door to the sound of Tony trying to hack up a lung, and Bruce was immediately concerned. “Like I told him, that doesn’t sound good.”

“It doesn’t,” Bruce admitted and he remembered from Tony’s medical records that he had contracted a mild case of walking pneumonia during his time as a hostage of the Ten Rings.

“Hi, guys,” Tony greeted them once he was through coughing.

“Hi, yourself,” Bruce replied as he settled on the bed and pulled a stethoscope from his battered, leather satchel. He pushed up Tony’s t-shirt and placed the chest piece against Tony’s chest.

“You could have warmed it up,” the genius complained before another round of coughing doubled him over.

“Sorry,” Bruce murmured as he motioned to Clint to help set Tony upright once again. He listened to Tony breath and it confirmed what he suspected.

“So what do I have?” Tony inquired as he fought to keep from coughing. His chest ached after every coughing jag which left him breathless and that scared him more than he was willing to admit.

“It sounds like you have pneumonia,” Bruce answered. “But, I think you need to be checked out by a real doctor.”

“Can’t you just give me some antibiotics?”

“I could if you were a person with a normal functioning heart,” Bruce countered with a nod toward Tony’s arc reactor.

Tony wanted to roll his eyes, but Bruce was correct. He had a tricky heart condition and even a simple cold could cause havoc to his body, which was ironic considering the hell he put himself through on a daily basis as Iron Man. “This is what I get for letting that goon toss me into the East River.”

“You want Clint to go get Dr. Warner?” Bruce asked knowing that Tony trusted her above all SHIELD doctors simply because Clint trusted her.

“She’s on her way,” Clint replied with a knowing grin relieved that Tony was going to be sensible for once. 

“Sneaky bastard.”

“Spy for a living,” Clint pointed out and laughed when Tony stuck his tongue out at him.

* & *

“Thank you,” Tony said once Dr. Warner left after checking him over and confirming Bruce’s initial diagnosis. She prescribed antibiotics, breathing treatments and complete bed rest; which would have had Tony whining if he hadn’t been coughing.

“There is no need to thank us, but you’re welcome,” Bruce replied.

“It’s nice to have people to care about me despite my antisocial tendencies,” Tony explained.

“Even assholes need tlc,” Clint said while he settled Tony so the other man could lean against Clint’s chest as they watched the movie Bruce had picked out.

“Love you, too, bird brain,” Tony retorted.

“I love you both,” Bruce said having settled on the bed next to Clint. “Now, hush, I’ve been wanting to watch this movie for awhile.”

“Yes, dear,” both Clint and Tony parroted causing Bruce to roll his eyes before concentrating on the movie.

fin


End file.
